


god love your soul and your aching bones

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [15]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The foundation of Silver Millennium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god love your soul and your aching bones

Together they fought and bled and laughed and cried, united, secure in their knowledge of shared tomorrow. She didn't realize, back then, what this tomorrow would mean. 

She held the Silver Crystal when the ice came, and wished for all life to be preserved. She raised the radiant walls, and her beloved ones were with her, lending her strength, and all was as it should have been. 

And when her plea was answered, when Silver Millennium unfolded its glass petals, she stood in the heart of it - the immovable center, the gravity well, the foundation and the hope - and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: gravity.


End file.
